Te amo a ti
by 39medalla
Summary: Mileena viaja al reino de Scorpion a ver al fantasma después de mucho tiempo. Para sorpresa suya se quedará en el palacio de Scorpion. !LEMON!


_**Te amo a ti.**_

Una chica de lasio cabello negro, y un probocatribo traje violeta caminaba en dirección hacia el portal que la llevaria al infierno.

Mileena: Uff... !Estoy algo cansada y quiero llegar ya! No es que quiera pasarme un mes en ese maldito reino, es algo aburrido. Pero hace dos años ya que no lo veo. ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Como será su aspecto? ¿Mas vivo? Tal vez.

Mileena estaba en la entrada del portal cuando vió una sombra de armadura amarilla.

Mileena: Vaya... Fantasma llorón. No sabía que tendría este recibimiento. (_Dijo ella riendo)._

Scorpion: Loca, si estoy aquí es por principios.

Mileena: ¿Principios? (_Preguntó incredula, "Que tiene que ver sus principios?"_

_**...ooo...**_

La cena fue tranquila para Mileena, ya que para Scorpion eso habia quedado en el pasado, ella comio y el en silencio. Todavía no se atrevía a decir una palabra.

Scorpion: ¿Bueno Mileena, tienes novio?

Mileena casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne y luego Mileena se puso colorada como un tomate. Scorpion quería que respondiera pero a la vez no. ¿Y si su diosa tenia pareja? ¿Que haría? Pero y si no_..._

Mileena: Emm... Esto... yo... No... no tengo novio, aunque me gusta alguien... (_Mileena no podía esconder su rubor, y miró a Scorpion poniendo a este nervioso)._

Scorpion se alegró por dentro, tenía una oportunidad con la mujer que amaba. La velada fue cambiando Scorpion cambió su animo, estaba mas contento y Mileena algo sonrojada. Seguían hablando y cuando terminaron de cenar...

Mileena: ¿Loca? ¿Quieres jugar un juego? (_Mileena empezó a reirse, habia cortado al chico y este se habia puesto nervioso). _

Scorpion: ¿Me vas de lista? (_Scorpion se habia dado cuenta que era un reto que no podía perder)._

Mileena: Soy lista cariño. (_Mileena no podía creer que hubiera llamado cariño a Scorpion)._

Scorpion: Jajaja Mileena por favor, no te puedes comparar conmigo, sabes que yo soy mas listo que tu, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de la primera vez que luchamos?(_Scorpion había aceptado el reto)._

Mileena: Vale, fantasma llorón. ¿Me estas retando? (_Mileena se habia puesto a la defensiva)._

Scorpion:_ (Ha caido..._). Vale, tres peleas, quien gane puede hacer lo que quiera con el otro, preguntas incomodas, molestarlo, todo vale.

Mileena: Me parece bien, no pienso perder contra un fantasma llorón.

Scorpion: No sabes donde te has metido Loca.

Empezaron a pelear, Scorpion llevaba gran ventaja, era el mejor peleador aunque Mileena no se lo ponía fácil, ella sabía luchar. Una, dos y tres. Se acabó. En menos de una hora habían acabado tres peleas pactadas.

Mileena: No... No puede ser. He perdido. Pero nunca pierdo... (_No sabía que hacer ni que le haría hacer ahora mismo esa persona que tenía en frente)._

Scorpion: Ya te dije que no sabías en que apuesta te estabas metiendo Loca. (_Scorpion reía, solo se le escuchaba a el)._

Mileena: De acuerdo. ¿Que quieres ahora? (_Se notaba el enfado de esta y el rubor en sus mejillas)._

Scorpion: Bueno, primero que todo ¿En que estas pensando para ponerte tan roja? No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras que te haga... (_Scorpion se habia acercado a ella para decirle estas palabras en la oreja, muy sensualmente)._

Mileena estaba en shock. Ese hombre la ponía a mil. Dos años sin verle. !Había cambiado y de que manera! No sabía que responder, ni que hacer.

Scorpion: ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? Bueno, ¿Quien es esa persona que tanto te gusta?

Mileena: ¿Como? (_Mileena quedo perpleja, pensaba que la iba a empotrar contra el suelo y hacerla suya ahí mismo, pero le estaba preguntando quien le gustaba)_ ¿Para que quieres saberlo? Como si te importara algo que yo quisiera a alguien.

Scorpion: Pues me importa. (_Scorpion habia cambiado su actitud a una seria). _

Mileena: …_. (No sabia que responder)._

Scorpion: Bueno, ya pensaré algo luego por ganarte. Me voy a la cama. Tu habitación esta al lado de la mia.

Mileena: Esto... Vale.

Subieron silenciosos por las escaleras.

Scorpion: Esta es tu habitación. No es mucha cosa, pero tiene una cama bastante grande. Buenas noches.

Mileena: Esto.. Scorpion...

Scorpion: ¿Que?

Mileena: ¿Te apetece quedarte un rato aquí conmigo? Eso de no dormir en mi habitación no me deja conciliar muy rápido el sueño.

Scorpion: Esta bien... (_Scorpion lo decía con tono de no poder hacer otra cosa)._

Entraron en la habitación, se sentaron los dos en la cama. Solo la luz de las llamas de fuera los iluminaba.

Scorpion: Cuando empieces a tener sueño avisame. Has tenido un largo viaje, con lo cual no creo que tardes mucho.

Mileena: Scorpion, voy a responder a tu pregunta. Soy una mujer de palabra, pero solo lo diré una vez. Me gustas y te quiero a ti. (_Agachó la cabeza para que Scorpion no la viera sonrojarse, otra vez)._

Scorpion: ¿Como? (_Scorpion no podía creerselo)._

Mileena: !Te he dicho que solo te iba a responder una vez! (_No podía esconder su rubor_) Si no piensas lo mismo no pasa nada, haz como que no te he dicho nada por favor, sería demasiado incomodo y bueno... (_Fue interrumpida por un dulce beso). _

Scorpion: Como voy a hacer como si no hubieras dicho nada si es lo que quiero escuchar desde el día en el que luchamos por primera vez?

Mileena: ¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso?.

Scorpion: Si.

Mileena: ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto en este momento?

Scorpion: ¿Y que quieres hacer?

Mileena: Bueno, seguir con lo que he empezado.

Se envolvieron en otro beso, fue dulce y apasionado, expresaba lo que cada uno sentia por el otro. De vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire, y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas. Scorpion empezó a recostarla sobre la cama muy dulcemente. Ella empezó a rodearlo con los brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Scorpion: Mileena me encantas. Te quiero mujer Loca y si tu me dejas siempre lo haré.

Mileena: Scorpion... (_Mileena no sabía que decir). _

Scorpion: Es algo que no me he atrevido a decir nunca, por miedo a ser lastimado. Eres una diosa. Y te quiero para mi. Quiero que seamos una persona sola, pero si tu no estas preparada esperaré. Lo único que no quiero es lastimarte.

Mileena empezo a sollozar de alegría, respondio con un beso apasionado mientras le quitaba la armadura a Scorpion. Empezó a tocar sus músculos. Llenos de cicatrizes. Pero la naturaleza le había otorgado un cuerpo increible.

El respondió dandole besos por el cuello y empezó a quitarle su traje traje de batalla, quedando casi expuesta ante los blancos ojos de su amado.

Mileena: Oye estamos algo descompensados. !No vale, tu sigues teniendo tus pantalones! 

Mileena reía y a Scorpion le perdía que esta riera.

Scorpion: ¿Bueno y que quieres hacer mujer Loca? Estas sobre mi control.

En un movimiento ágil Mileena lo puso debajo de ella. Le quitó el pantalon, pudo ver la excitación de este debajo de sus calzoncillos. !Y vaya excitación!

Scorpion: Seguimos estando descompensados.

Mileena: ¿Como? Estamos los dos en ropa interior.

Scorpion: Si, pero tu tienes una prenda mas. (_Dijo esto quitando el sujetador de su amada y tirandolo al pie de la cama)._

Mileena se tapó sus pechos. Tenía vergüenza que la viera desnuda. Jamás habia estado desnuda delante de alguien.

Scorpion: ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? Jajaja Vamos Loca... (_Besó sus labios con pasión)._

Mileena empezo a acariciarlo, no dejaba un hueco sin haberlo rozado. Los dos empezaron a quitarse la última prenda que les quedaba, quedando completamente desnudos uno delante del otro. Era la primera vez que lo hacian y se notaba el nerviosismo y la pasión del momento.

Quedaron contemplandose por un momento. A Scorpion le encantaba la vision que tenía de Mileena. Desnuda, encima suyo, sudando y jadeando al mismo tiempo que el. Mileena tenía vergüenza pero Scorpion la tranquilizaba con besos suaves por el cuello. Le encantaba tenerlo a su control.

Scorpion: Creo que te has acostumbrado demasiado el estar aquí encima, y la que ha perdido antes eras tu, con lo cual...

Mientras decía esto con una voz muy sensual colocaba a la chica de la arena debajo suyo. Mileena se perdió con esas palabras dichas en ese tono. Era perfecto. Y lo tenía ahí, para ella sola.

Scorpion empezo a besarla y metió dos dedos en su intimidad. Ella dió un saltito al sentirlo. Le gustaba esa sensación. Empezó a jadear y cogió el miembro de Scorpion. !Era enorme! Le iba a doler. Lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Cuando Scorpion noto que Mileena estaba lista separó sus labios...

Scorpion: ¿Estas lista?

Mileena: Jamás lo he estado tanto. Hazlo.

Scorpion: Pero te va a doler.

Mileena: Alguna vez tendremos que hacerlo. ¿Y quien mejor que tu?

Scorpion sonrio de lado de esa manera que a Mileena le hacía perder el control. Esta lo rodeó con sus piernas y Scorpion empezo a entrar en ella poco a poco para que no le doliera. Mileena empezó a gemir un poco de dolor...

Mileena: ¿Porque paras?

Scorpion: Te estoy haciendo daño, y no quiero... (_Scorpion se sentia mal). _

Mileena: Creo que tendré que acabar yo con esto...

Mientras decia esas palabras empujó su cadera fuertemente para que entrara completamente dentro de ella. Dió un grito de dolor y se derramaron algunas lagrimas. Scorpion la beso para tranquilizarla y ella respondió al beso. Se quedaron unos segundos quietos para acostumbrarse al otro. Mileena empezó a moverse debajo de Scorpion y este se dió cuenta que tenía que seguir.

Empezo a moverse poco a poco, Mileena jadeaba y de vez en cuando decia el nombre del ninja, cosa que este agradecia. En la habitacion solo se escuchaba a los dos amantes jadeando, suspirando, diciendo el nombre del otro.

Scorpion empezó a subir el ritmo poco a poco. Mileena enloquecia.

Mileena: Scorpion... !Mas por favor!

Scorpion: Suplicame...

Mileena: Ya lo hago. !Por favor mas rapido!

Estas palabras hicieron desaparecer la poca cordura que le quedaba a Scorpion en ese momento. Empezo a embestirla mas rápido.

Los dos acabaron con un grito de placer a la vez. Scorpion quedó dentro un momento dentro de ella, y salió. Se recostó al lado de ella abrazandola y atrayendola hacia el.

Scorpion: Parece ser que la fuerte Mileena ha acabado suplicando a un fanasma llorón. (_No podia parar de sonreir mientras la miraba a la cara)._

Mileena: Callate. (_Mileena se sonrojó con este comentario y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un beso). _La próxima vez serás tu el que me suplique.

Scorpion: Eres muy Loca. Pero eres MI Loca.

Mileena: Y tu eres un fantasma llorón. Pero eres MI fantasma llorón.

- Te amo -

Dijeron esto al unisono quedando totalmente dormidos.


End file.
